


Bienvenue

by fififolle



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: M/M, Morning After, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gets a welcome to Saint Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knitekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/gifts).



Richard opened his eyes and glanced over at the sleeping form beside him in the bed. Despite the almost unbearable humidity, even at this early hour of the morning, his throat felt dry.

The long line of a perfect dark skin, wide shoulders and short, neat hair. A solid chest rising and falling gently – and how did he know it was solid? Crisp, white cotton sheet slipping to reveal a firm, rounded ar- 

Jesus on a donkey, why was Fidel in his bed. _How?_

Flashes of hot, naked, sex flashed through his mind. Further back, memories of a welcome to the island party. Drinks. Lots of strange drinks. Fidel, up close. Hard. He whimpered.

Fidel stirred, and rolled over in bed, smiling up with sweet adoration at him. “Morning, sir.”

Richard sputtered quite a lot. “Sir? Morning? What? This? I. No.”

Fidel frowned, puzzled, then gave him an indulgent smile, and ran a long, talented finger down his chest to where his striped pyjamas barred his way. “Oh yes. Yes, several times, sir.”

“Really?” Curiosity trumped embarrassment.

Fidel nodded. “Uh huh. Welcome to Saint Marie, sir.”

 

~


End file.
